The Ever Stubborn Boyfriends
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: In which Kyoya can't sleep, and Kaoru refuses to sleep himself until Kyoya does.


**A/N: Well, since Tumblr isn't working and I can't sleep, here's some more KyoKao.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Ouran.**

* * *

It was one of those rare times when Kyoya was still awake after midnight, but not because of his work. He had gotten so much done earlier that day that he decided to take what he thought was a well deserved break. Kaoru was more than overjoyed by this, if the exclamations of victory were anything to go by. They had spent the rest of the evening just relaxing in each other's company. Which eventually led to them having a rather heated make out session; but that was as far as it went since they were both too tired to go any further. So they went to bed, and Kaoru fell asleep almost instantly.

But at a quarter past one, Kyoya was still awake.

He'd forgotten just how annoying his occasional insomnia was since he would usually be working away on his computer until his eyes were starting to close on their own. He couldn't do any work at the moment since that would involve getting out of bed to get his laptop, which would disturb Kaoru. Who was currently using him as a pillow. So all he could was try not to think.

Which didn't work.

So he tried thinking of boring things, things that would make falling asleep easier.

That didn't work either.

He became much to invested in trying to figure out how many times he sighs in a day (he discovered he does so way too often). Then he tried to list all of the nicknames Kaoru had ever called him, thinking that the list was so long that he would fall asleep before he finished it. He gave up on that once he realized that it was only amusing him and making it even more difficult to get to sleep. It seemed no matter what he did it never helped him get to sleep, and only forced him to stay awake. Even the classics like counting sheep didn't help. His sleep deprived brain thought that perhaps it didn't work because there weren't any sheep around. It took him a few minutes to realize how stupid that was.

Kyoya glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 1:30 pm.

Groaning softly in frustration, he turned his head to look at Kaoru. The other man was sleeping peacefully, half next to and half on top of Kyoya. Kyoya envied him and his ability to fall asleep almost on command. But he wouldn't want Kaoru to suffer through insomnia, so he didn't wish the roles were reversed.

Kyoya wasn't sure if his train of thought even made sense anymore.

"You can't sleep?"

Kaoru's eyes weren't open, but he was obviously awake.

"Did I wake you up?"

Kaoru shook his head. "I just need to go to the bathroom."

"What are you waiting for then?"

Kaoru shrugged. "You're comfy and I don't wanna move."

"Go use the washroom, Kaoru. I'm sure neither of us want you to pee on me."

"Fine."

Kaoru rolled over to his side of the bed and got up. He walked sluggishly towards the bathroom, prying his eyes open with each step. Kyoya lay where he was, staring at the ceiling. Now would be a perfect time to go get his laptop, but he knew that the minute Kaoru saw it, it would be taken away from him. Sometimes he wished he didn't have such a stubborn boyfriend.

"I feel so loved," Kaoru said as he closed the bathroom door behind him.

Kyoya, realizing he had said that out loud, sighed. He wasn't too surprised that he had said it aloud. While not getting enough sleep always made him angry, or just moody in general, he also said things that he usually wouldn't say.

Kaoru came back to bed minutes later. He returned to his previous position, from the waist up on top of Kyoya while his legs took up as little of the bed as possible.

"Wake me up if I start falling asleep again," he told Kyoya.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm going to stay up with you until you fall asleep."

"Why?"

"Well, it's not really fair to you if I'm sleeping away here while you're still awake," Kaoru explained, drawing patterns with his finger on Kyoya's chest.

"It's less fair for you to lose sleep because of me."

"According to you, Mister Thinks He's Right All The Time."

"I was making a list in my head of all the names you've called me earlier."

"Oh? How far did you get?" The word "far" was stretched out by a yawn.

"I think I got to 'Mister Classic Cartoon Villain' before I gave up."

Kaoru laughed softly. "I remember that. Tamaki had to ask Haruhi what a classic cartoon villain was."

"Leave it to him to not know what that means."

Kaoru chuckled as he snuggled closer to Kyoya.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Kaoru continued to draw random shapes with his finger. He made quiet snorts of amusement every once in a while, but whatever was amusing to him wasn't funny enough for him to share apparently.

"Going to sleep any time soon?" Kyoya asked him.

"Not unless you are," Kaoru replied.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"It's one of the reasons you love me. That's why."

Kyoya began running his fingers through Kaoru's hair.

"You better not be trying to get me to fall asleep before you do."

"That's what you're trying to do isn't it?"

"So?"

"How come it's only fair when you do it then?"

Kaoru smiled up at him. "Because you're the one who needs more sleep, Mister Grumpy Pants."

"You've used that one before."

"I'm tired. Sue me."

"If you're tired you should go to sleep."

"Not until you do."

Kyoya sighed and closed his eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

"Because you're just as stubborn as I am. And you love me."

"That's true."

Sleep came moments later.

* * *

**I seem to always mention Tamaki somehow in these. I know I didn't in Cold Feet (I'm 99.9% sure anyway). But moving on. That whole "how many times he sighed in a day" thing was me poking a bit of fun at how much I have Kyoya sigh in my oneshots.**

**I've got a science exam tomorrow, so I need to sleep now. I was getting increasingly tired while writing this which you may or may not notice. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
